Gothic Lolita
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sakura gets a new outfit for a convention with Temari. Will Gaara like it or find it silly? LEMON GaaxSaku my first straight smex fic and my first gaasaku fic.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Gaara took one look at Sakura and tried to stifle a laugh as she wobbled to the mirror. She had the highest heels on he had ever seen and could barely walk a step without tripping or falling into something.

Sakura peered back at Gaara who was pretending to be signing papers but she knew his head was ducked down for a whole other reason. Flushed, she tugged at the hem of her pink gothic lolita dress and stomped as best as she could to his desk. The pink haired teen slapped her hands on the table the table and ordered him to look up. "Look at me."

"...No." Came his curt reply and continued his 'work'.

"Why not?"

"It isn't necessary."

"And why is that!?"

"... Because ..."

Sakura turned a heavy shade of red when she heard staggered breathing coming from her lover's mouth. She balled her fist and stomped a thick, black, high heel trying her best not to be embarrassed about her ridiculous outfit. "Don't ... you ... even ... dare."

Gaara glanced up at her because she sounded so mad and he couldn't take it anymore. He burst out into a fit of laughter and fell off the chair forgetting his stoic personality for that moment.

"It's **not funny**!" Sakura crossed her arms and sat on his desk gritting her teeth. She knew hitting him wouldn't hurt but for once, she would like to be as fast as Lee so she could knock him out for laughing at her.

Sighing, Gaara let out a chuckle and got up from the floor wiping his eyes. "Here, take those shoes off." Gaara stepped closer until his breath grazed against her neck. He was still smirking from earlier as he made his way to kneel down and unstrap her ridiculous heels.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat suddenly feeling a small tongue flick at her right ankle. She watched her lover wrap his slender but muscular arms around her tiny waist and lift her on the desk laying her on her back.

Gaara climbed on top and tugged at her corset top undoing the pink ribbons. "This is nice but it has to go." He stretched the corset slightly, calmly pulling it above her head, throwing it to the floor.

Sakura moaned and snaked her hands behind his neck pulling him down for a loving kiss and let out a gasp when she felt something hard rub against her skirt. " Mmm ... suck ... on 'em Gaara."

Gaara looked her in the eyes. He knew exactly what she was talking about but decided to tease her anyway. "Suck what?" He whispered in her ear and laid a cold digit on her nipple, tweaking it lightly.

Sakura's back arched and her hair splayed on the desk. "That."

"Oh, this?" The young Kazekage dipped his head down, licking around the tender piece of flesh before sucking on it and biting down earning a seductive groan coming from his lover while his hand toyed with the other. He felt himself grow even harder than he had been before when he saw her in that Lolita outfit just a few minutes ago. He wouldn't tell her but it was damn sexy. Gaara bit his lower lip when he felt warm hands reaching into his pants to grab his already hardened member. He leaned forward and started sucking and nipping her neck. "This has to go too Sakura." He breathed and tugged down her skirt then pulling off his pants sending them to the floor with their other discarded clothing.

Sakura sat up and pushed him over so she was on top and he was on the desk then began to lick at her boyfriend's lips begging for entrance. When Gaara sent the invitation, they were rubbing tongues and swapping spit both of them moaning in the other's mouth. Sakura broke the kiss and opened her eyes sitting straight up on his lap preparing to be entered as he ran his fingers in through her hair, over her breasts, and down her thighs. He started thrusting his hips as she rubbed her entrance over his hard cock groaning his pleasure. At this moment she was thankful that Temari gave her the silly heels and outfit in the first place. There was no doubt in her mind that Gaara thought the outfit and her was sexy no matter how much he laughed over the shoes. Coming out of her thoughts, she grabbed his member from underneath her and impaled herself onto his cock receiving a hiss of immense pleasure. Sakura stayed where she was for a moment so she could get used to the awkward feeling and put her hands on his shoulders while she swayed her hips back and forth feeling the warmth in her vagina.

A few minutes later they were both moaning and whispering incoherent things as the friction deepened and Gaara touched her swollen breasts, playing with each nipple, and grabbing her ass hearing her whimper and throw her head back.

"Gaara ..." Sakura moaned out and quickened her thrusts as her entrance began to pulsate against his hard cock.

Gaara gasped and groaned thrusting in time with her. His member felt so tight he almost couldn't stand it and knew he wouldn't last much longer but by the looks of everything, neither would she.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. It was Temari. "Sakura, what are _you two _doing in there?" She said in her 'I-already-know' voice. "The convention is gonna start in an hour! Can I come in I wanna see how it looks!"

Gaara and Sakura cursed, "She's almost ready!" Gaara shouted and kept thrusting his hips.

Sakura tried to keep her moans down to a minimum until the interruption was gone. "Gaara ... please."

"Oh well, let me in I wanna see how it's coming! I'm coming in okay?" The doorknob turned.

Sakura and Gaara blushed and grew a little frantic but the young Kazekage quickly sent his sand over the door blocking any entry.

"Ugh, Gaara!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and they both ignored her focusing their eyes and pleasure on each other. The two lovers both felt a familiar warmth grow even hotter than before and began moaning and panting waiting to go over the edge.

Sakura's screams heightened slightly and pushed her entrance deeper on his cock tightening her grip on his shoulder until they bruised.

Gaara pulled her down into a needy kiss pushing her pelvis up and thrusting her back down onto his cock harder than before causing her to scream into his mouth while her entrance tightened around him as she came and more cum leaked on his wet cock. Gaara came shortly after thrusting one last time panting and groaning into the kiss.

After a few minutes of laying where they were on the table Sakura sat up pulled herself off of his member.

Gaara gave a small smile, sitting up as well with her still on his lap touching noses. "How was it?"

Sakura kissed him, "Well, I never made love to you on a desk before ... it was great Tanuki but what about the papers?"

The red head looked over his and her shoulders to see documents scattered around the office. "I'll have someone clean it up ..." He stated and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent. He loved the way she smelled. It wasn't that super feminine smell that other men are always used to and that's why he loved her scent. It was only her. Not added perfumes or anything. She smelled like a mix of him and her. Sandalwood and something else he couldn't quite explain. He probably smelled exactly the same without his cologne. "I love you Sakura."

Sakura took in a small gasp it always surprised her when he said that her even after three years. Gaara had come such a long way that it was creepy to even think he used to be the pathological killer she happened to be currently involved with and making love too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He would never admit it to her but she knows Gaara absolutely loves her attention when she gives it to him. "I love you too Tanuki." She sat there in his arms for a while and sighed, "I have to go to the convention now after I get cleaned up."

Gaara nodded his head and hugged her back almost protectively. "Let's take a shower."

"No ... As nice as it sounds ... I'm just going to douche I need to hurry.

Gaara made a gagging sound. "You don't need to tell me all that."

The konoichi laughed out, "I know I just like to. Your reaction is PRICELESS."

Gaara looked over and smirked, "I guess so." He only smiled this much for his lover and his lover only.

Sakura got off his lap and went in through the door that connected their room to his office and minutes later she was cleaned up and putting on her Gothic Lolita outfit that had be strewn around in various places thanks to their love making. After putting on her clothes, and watching Gaara put on his he released his sand off the door to let her out. She strolled up to her lover and gave him another kiss on his soft lips. "I see you liked my outfit."

"The shoes .. are silly." He laughed. "But ... yes I like what you're wearing."

Sakura smacked him lightly on the head for laughing at her shoes that she too thought were ridiculous. "It's Gothic Lolita." She entwined their fingers together and released them before putting her hand on the knob to go out and shout for Temari.

"Have fun at the convention."

"I will."

Gaara looked at her for a moment and sat back on his desk looking out the window and had his sand push her out the door and lift her skirt.

Sakura squeaked and blushed turning red and looking around to see if anyone had seen. "Perv!!"

Gaara tried his best to keep from laughing at her as he heard the door close.

A few minutes later Temari and Sakura were at the convention looking at all the cosplayers and awesome things to buy around the village.

"Told you he would like it." Temari stated rather matter-of-factly.

"I know that!"

"So ... what did he do?"

"Oh ... just stuff." She blushed and the blonde shivered.

"Don't tell me."

"But I should dress Gothic Lolita everyday. It's cute when I'm not doing missions and Gaara likes it."

Temari just smiled and shook her head. She would have to keep her ear plugs in everyday.

**OWARI **

* * *

**So I know the ending and story was bad and rushed. I just didn't want to bite off more than I could chew and come out with something totally insane sounding, ya know? This is my first GaaxSaku fic and my first non yaoi lemon fic. I need to write this stuff more lol. Seriously. I hope it's a little good. Yay!**


End file.
